leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Riuzak/Raiden , The lone
You are invited to motivate your decision if negative. |date = Unreleased |health = 70 |attack = 75 |spells = 45 |difficulty = 65 |hp = 425 (+95) |damage = 55 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.67 (+3.4%) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+4.0) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 6.3 (+0.65) |speed = 345 |IP = 7800 |RP = 975 }}Raiden,The Lone is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities to his first target and deal a bonus physical damage 20 + to all enemy behind the first target.(375 after his first target, damage in a cone.) }} When Raiden is running towards an enemy champion, he gain 15 movement speed. If he is below his 40% of maximum life, he also gain 15% attack speed. Raiden Jump on a target. If the target is allied, Raiden and the target will gain 20 bonus movement speed. If the target is an enemy it will deal magic damage and will apply grievous wound. |leveling= 1400 |cooldown= |range= }} Raiden wets his knife with a deadly poison, gaining bonus magical damage with next basic attack and poisoning the enemy dealing magical damage for 5. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=125 }} Raiden fear an enemy target dealing physical damage based on his maximum health point. While the target is feared, his armor is reduced by 20%. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= }} Raiden creates a big and dark forest for 10 seconds letting him to go on stealth while this skill is actived. The enemy team get slowed and your mate get a buff of movement speed. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= |AoeDiameter= }} Do you want let Raiden join the league? Yes No Lore During a Noxus ambush to Ionia, Raiden was helpless so his parents left him a map to create his sword and his armour ,so they told him to run away from Ionia , his parents died defending Ionia and him from Noxian troops. So he went to Piltover and he met the popular scientist, . He lived with him until he became older , he took his sword, his armour and went to search the Noxus General , , that controlled the ambush to Ionia, but when he fought him he lost cause he were more stronger and more trained. So Raiden trained hisself and now is one of the most stronger exponent in all Valoran. Now he sometime goes to Ionia to talk about his adventuries with Jayce, and sometime fight with him only for a training. Raiden went to the League of Legends because he want training more by fighting against someone and he went here cause there is Darius and some noxian troups. He said too that in the League of Legends there are some of his young friend. Raiden should've waited much time to enter in the league of legends because he had much wound in the whole body but only one is really heavy for him : two letter of pain, N ,of Noxus, and D ,of Darius, on his chest. Quotes ;Upon Selection Let me have my revenge against noxians! ;Attacking *''Want fight me fool?'' *''Let them to pieces'' *''We've target you'' *''Let them pay for what they did!'' *''Simply useless...'' *''They leave me no choice'' *''Be better please...'' ;Movement *''Find the guilty...'' *''Ready to assassination'' *''Without a target'' *''Noxus will fall!'' *''Ionia will have justice!'' *''Ionia will remember me'' *''No one will be spared'' *''Let's slice them all'' ;Taunt *''Cut off their life!'' *''Next time... run''' *''They will know the true fear of the ionian people !'' *''Ionia and Piltover togheter will be the conquerors of Valoran!'' *'' I was soo young and soo helpless... now i'm most stronger and i'll beat down them all!'' ;Joke *'' Piece to piece, like a puzzle!'' *'' Damn... i killed them all again...'' *'' I hate when this happen...all these ... died '' ;Upon using skills to or *''Gonna take your own blood!'' *''My parents will be revenged!'' *''Pff...You are goin' to die!'' *''Back Off!'' Ideas I've thinked this champion that, at level 6,11 and 16 evolve his armour and his sword, like PulseFire but, maybe i should apply this to his skin that should cost 1350rp or higher. Category:Custom champions